


Day Twenty Seven: Body Swap

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Dean, Panty Kink, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel switch bodies, but Dean doesn't know until it's too late. Sam finds out about their relationship in a . . . way he wished didn't happen. But finally, when they're back in their bodies, Dean can get his treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Seven: Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty seven! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There’s a witch in Texas raising hell. Literally. Black magic has never been Dean’s forte, and he never wants it to be.

Sam and him drive down to Austin to get this thing, and they should have known something was up, because when they reached the place where she was, some random field in the middle of no where, the impala disappeared. Dean thought it was typical, just the witch doing her thing.

When Cas shows up, however, then Dean knows something is seriously wrong. When Cas can’t _leave_ , he starts to panic.

Sam has left for the library to get the spell, promising to pick up the phone as soon as Dean spots the woman.

Cas and he do three minutes later, long black robes encasing her body, fabric billowing ominously in the wind.

Runes mark up her arms; he notices _Hulinhjalmur_ off the top of his head, and he knows they’re in for it.

Cas braces himself as a wind blows both of them to the ground.

She starts to chant in a language he doesn’t know, loud voice booming, and then he blacks out.

When he comes to, he’s back in the motel room. It’s dark, empty, and he’s the only one there. All of his stuff is gone, and he assumes Sam and Cas went out to take care of the witch.

He takes the time alone to set himself up.

Dean’s bag sits under the bed untouched, thank god, and he grabs everything he needs to prep himself for Castiel.

He grabs his collar, fastening it around his neck just like Castiel taught him how to do, grabbing the bottle of special lube from the bottom of his bag, the kind that warms up and feels _awesome_.

When they had first established their relationship, it had just been kissing and holding hands. But, when Cas suggested they do this so Dean had an outlet, a way for their relationship to take a next step up, and become healthier, Dean had wholeheartedly agreed.

He pulls his favorite plug from the bottom of his duffle, coating it in lube before stripping.

It’s thick, thicker than Castiel’s cock, and it’s black silicone, ribbed up the sides to give it an extra kick.

It’s not long enough to reach his prostate, but it’s enough to tease him, make him ready and wanting more, painfully hard in his jeans.

He pulls his pants off, leaving his undershirt on, but peeling back his button down.

His fingers find his hole, and he teases himself, tracing the skin before delving beyond.

Dean thrusts one finger in and out of himself until there’s enough lube to add another. He gasps as it starts to warm, and he feels like he’s vibrating. He grabs the plug with his other hand, holding himself open as he slips it in. He grunts as it settles inside him, widening him pleasantly.

He lets out a sigh as the pressure in his gut is relieved some, and he bites back a moan.

His pants are buttoned back up, shirt put back on, and then he’s out the door.

The Impala is gone, tire tracks where Sam pulled out, probably with Cas, and his shoulders slump.

He takes his phone out of his pocket, dialing Castiel’s number.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Uh, hi, you sound weird.”

“Listen --”

“Where are you guys? I've been waiting for a long time.” He says lewdly, and Cas makes an irritated sound.

“Dean, the witch, she --”

“Just tell me when you’re getting back to the motel, I’m impatient.”

“About five minutes. I'm on my way there, but, Dean --”

“See you then, bye.”

Whatever Cas has to say can wait, he’s too horny to care right now. He goes back into the motel room, leaving the door unlocked for Castiel.

He lays down on the bed, canting his hips up so he can reach the base of the plug through the denim of his pants. He rolls it in little circles, and he pants out harsh breaths through his parted lips.

There’s a wet stain on his jeans from the lube, but it doesn't matter. They were ruined anyway.

The door creaks open, and Castiel looks flustered, his trench coat missing, shirt unbuttoned and tie just hanging from his neck.

Dean’s mouth waters.

He jumps up from the bed, kissing Cas soundly on the mouth.

“Need you now, I've been waiting all damn day.”

“Dean, I --”

“ _Come on_.”

Dean starts to unbutton Castiel’s pants, but he’s not hard. Not at all.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Dean, if you gave me the chance to speak before getting into my pants, I would have told you the witch switched Castiel with me.”

Dean freezes, a blush rising on his cheeks, and it’s not from arousal.

“You . . . _Sam_?”

Castiel -- Sam -- nods, and Dean steps way back, shaking his head.

“Well, this is weird. I’m going to go take a shower while you figure this out. I . . . what the hell man, why didn't you tell me?”

“I tried to tell you, but you were too busy kissing me!”

“That’s not a valid excuse!”

“Go take your, shower, I left Cas back at the library.”

“Tell him I said hey, and, uh, I've got a present for him when he comes home.”

“Shut up, Dean, gross. Good to know what you two are getting up to when I’m gone. Or not. I don’t know. I’m not coming anywhere near your room anymore, man.”

“Just gives Cas and I more time.” Dean winks, and Sam rolls his eyes.

It’s still weird seeing Sam using Cas’ body. Cas looks like Sam in the same way he moves in his whole body.

Sam leaves, and Dean is left to continue his prep now that he knows he has more time. By the time Sam and Cas get back, they should be back in their own bodies.

He grabs the box from under the bed. It’s small, only about four by five inches, and the edges bulge out. He peels off the tape from the corners, and the top springs off. He’s had to shove what’s inside into it forcefully, and the contents are glad to be out.

He spreads the pieces out on the bed to admire them.

The panties are black lace, the swirls thicker in the crotch region so it will mask his cock nicely, giving just a hint of a surprise.

There are straps sewn into the sides on the front of them to hold up the matching thigh-high socks that are transparent besides their matching faded black color.

He feels sexy already.

He strips down to nothing but his plug, fingering it a little before he slips the panties up his legs.

Dean has to fight to keep his cock below the waistband of the underwear he’s so hard, and when he finally does, the door is opening.

He pulls the blankets over his body just in case their bodies didn't get switched back, but Cas, he’s as sure as ever that it’s him, walks through the door in his own skin.

“Cas, is that you?”

“It is me, Dean. Sam said you had a . . . surprise for me.” He narrows his eyes at Dean, his gaze caught on the collar, and realization at what sort of surprise Dean is meaning crosses his face.

Dean bows his head.

“Castiel.”

He stands, letting the sheet fall from his lap as he reveals himself.

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat as he looks Dean up and down.

“Turn around.” His voice is rough, and Dean does as he’s told, his proper head-space found quickly enough.

Dean turns slowly, sticking his ass out so Cas can see his plug.

“Are you stretched enough, Dean?”

“Yes, Castiel.”

“Good boy.” Dean shudders at the praise. “Get on the bed, elbows and knees, Dean. You look lovely.”

Dean smiles to himself, but tamps it down when he realizes he’s getting cocky, something he’s not supposed to be here. He’s supposed to let go, enjoy this.

He gets up onto the king mattress, on his elbows and knees, and he hangs his head, waiting for his next instruction.

“What would you like me to do, Dean?”

“Please.”

“Come again?”

“Please, Castiel.” He tries again, and Castiel hums, tracing the line of the panties with his fingertip. Dean shivers.

“Have you come yet, or not?”

“No, Castiel.”

Castiel kisses down his spine, and then his tongue is tracing the line his finger had, wetting the edge of the black lace.

“Did Sam see you like this? He told me what happened. I’m not mad.”

“No, he didn't see anything, Castiel.”

“Good, you’re mine.” It’s sudden, Castiel’s movement, probably enhanced by his grace.

He yanks the panties down after snapping the belts, pulling the socks off along with the underwear. His plug is flung across the room, and he doesn't have time to be mad about it because Castiel’s tongue is inside him, licking him open.

Dean gasps, throwing his head back and moaning. It feels so good to have Cas touching him _finally_.

“Castiel,” Dean pants, and Cas hums against his hole. He cries out, cock aching.

Cas sucks on his balls, licking from his perineum to his rim and back again.

“Oh god, oh god, Castiel, please, _can I come_?”

“No, Dean.”

Dean whines, and tries to fumble for his cock anyway, but Castiel pins his wrists to the bed.

“Stay _down_." Castiel growls, and Dean keens as he sucks on his balls hard.

“I’m going to come, please, just let me come, Castiel, please.” He begs, fingers entwining with Cas’ own.

“No coming until I am done with you.”

“Please, please.”

“No, Dean.”

Castiel rubs at his sides lovingly, and Dean fights off his orgasm that’s _this close_ to happening too early.

“All I am going to do is pet your sides and back, Dean. If you come, I get to make you come however I want, as many times as I want. If you stave it off, I’ll let you choose.”

Dean pants, trying to get himself under control, but it’s too much. His cock jerks as come drips down his shaft, splattering on the sheets, and Castiel shushes him, stroking him through it.

Dean chokes out sobs as he comes and comes, his abdomen quaking, his fingers numbing as they shred the bed-covers.

He slumps against the sheets, his body crumbling as he tries to catch his breath, tries to recenter himself because he just broke the rules, he’s about to be punished.

“No, you’re not in trouble, Dean. I’ll make this good for you, you’re so good, so good.” Castiel praises, and Dean tries to make a noise, but none passes his chapped lips, dry from his heavy breathing.

“Dean, calm yourself.” Dean nods, indicating that he’s trying, and Castiel kisses him -- he stills, waiting for what happens next.

He’s still wet, open, his hole there for Castiel to use, and use it he does.

Cas’ clothes are gone instantly, one of the times Dean is most thankful for his mojo.

Castiel sighs as he sinks into Dean’s heat, and Dean lurches forward at the feeling of being filled by Castiel.

Castiel is slow getting ready to move, giving Dean time to adjust which is a blessing in and of itself.

He bites out something even he can’t understand, his brain too jumbled to understand anything other than _Castiel_ and _fuck_ interchanging like they mean the same thing.

“Dean, come for me, come. Dean, you deserve this.” Dean screams silently, just the crackle of his voice audible as he comes again, spilling over Castiel’s warm palm, the skin flawless, unmarred.

Castiel holds Dean up, his body too tired to hold its own weight up.

There are tears from pleasure tracking patterns down his cheeks, and Castiel kisses them away, licking into his mouth as he fills Dean up.

“Dean, you’re beautiful.”

Dean whimpers, shaking in Castiel’s embrace. He lays Dean down, spreading his legs, licking down the knobs of his spine, squishing the skin of his love handles.

He seals his lips over Dean’s rim, and his brain is too hazy, doesn't alert him about it until Castiel _sucks_.

Dean grunts, floundering as Castiel licks his come from Dean’s hole. Dean fusses, whining as his cock gives a convincing twitch, but he’s not getting it up again anytime soon.

“Castiel, Cas,” he rasps, and comes dry, wailing as it feels like it’s stolen from him, taken by Castiel.

Castiel shushes him again, but he doesn't hear it. He’s completely spent, wrung dry, and Cas bites down on his neck, sucks hickies into his skin, marking him.

“Mine.”

“Yours.” His voice is husky, wrecked from all the noise he's making, and he hopes he doesn't get them kicked out, although he suspects some grace was involved, help from Cas to soundproof the room.

“Dean, I love you. You are so good. _So good_. Rest now, my beloved, I will be here when you wake.”

Dean hums appreciatively as Cas takes his collar off, bruising the skin there too as it’s revealed.

Castiel pulls the blankets up and over Dean’s shivering body, cold from the sweat drying on his skin. Castiel brushes his hands over his shoulder, and the mess is gone, he’s totally clean.

Cas fits himself beside Dean, pulling him close, and Dean sighs, content.

“Do you need anything, Dean?”

“No, I am good.”

“Are you sure?” Dean nods his head, putting his arms around Cas’ neck and waist, threading their legs together.

“I love you, too, Cas.”

“You did very well, Dean.”

“Did you like your surprise?”

“I did, thank you. We should do that more often; you are so handsome, Dean, you should flaunt it more.” Dean laughs weakly, and he can feel Cas’ smile against the nape of his neck.

“How is Sam?”

“Traumatized, I think.” Castiel kisses his nose, and Dean makes an exasperated noise.

“Will you really be here when I wake up?”

“Of course. Anything you want Dean, I will give it to you.”

“Can I have a million dollars?”

“No. I don’t want to think about what you would buy with one million dollars.”

“More panties.”

Castiel snarls, nipping at Dean’s skin possessively.

“If you’re going to buy more panties, I will give you all the money in the world. You look simply . . . ravishing.” Castiel kisses his forehead and Dean smiles.

“I’m glad you liked them. I had to sneak them past Sammy when I bought ‘em.”

“I will be here tomorrow morning, but I have to leave in the afternoon,” Cas says, and Dean grumbles. “But, when I come back, I will have more toys and things. Are you staying here until tomorrow?”

“If you’re going to do that, yeah.”

“Good. I can’t wait to bind you to the bed and make you truly mine.” Dean’s eyes widen, and Castiel huffs an amused laugh. “If you want to do that, that is.”

“Hell yes.”

“Then get your sleep. I’ll make sure Sam doesn't come in.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Anything for you, Dean.”

Dean snuggles closer into Castiel’s hold, struggling to find more skin on skin action, touching Castiel as much as he can, reaching everything he can within his arm span.

“Dean, are you alright?”

“Need you.”

Castiel coos, and it would be embarrassing if he didn't just come three times in a row.

He pulls Dean onto his chest, and Dean sighs as he begins to finally settle down to rest, maybe sleep.

It’s dark out now, and his body aches in a good way that means he worked hard and received a reward.

“You are good, Dean, I love you.”

“Mm, love you, too, Cas.”

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist to keep their weight balanced, and he falls asleep like that, totally passed out on his angel. There is no other place he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
